Erdannian Military
The Military of the Erdannian Empire is one of the greatest fighting forces in the world. With high numbers of troops, vehicles and ships, Erdannia’s tactics usually involve overwhelming the enemy. Their advanced technology, invented in the labs of Varawyn, helps even the weakest troops have an edge over their enemies. The Erdannian Military is centred at the House of War, but deployed all across the Empire to support their various colonies and outposts. Erdannia focuses on long-range battles, using their powerful artillery to destroy enemy defenses, and their sharpshooters or machine guns to pick off the soldiers. In close-combat they often become useless. Structure The Erdannian Military is split into several regiments, used for different purposes. Imperial Military The main fighting force of the Erdannian Empire, legions of infantry wielding technologically superior weaponry. Young men and women are recruited from the sprawling city of Erradan and its surrounding towns and villages. They are then handed weapons, given some basic training, and immediately sent out to fight. Bearing no armour and only basic rifles, these infantrymen are best when used at range and in high numbers. Scouts The Erdannian Army always tries to ensure that terrain and positioning is on their side, so the use of scouts is incredibly important. The main use of scouts is to provide information back to the artillery, to allow them to fire upon foes. Scouts are always needed by the Erdannian military. Whether as lookouts, messengers, rangers or ambushers, they serve many purposes in the army and are almost always busy. The radio waves over Erdannian warcamps are constantly chattering with the reports of various scouting groups Sharpshooters Those soldiers who prove themselves as marksmen are sent to the Sharpshooters division. These long-range snipers are best when stationary and in cover, and are experts at picking off individuals from the enemy army. Erdannia prides itself on its accurate marksmen, and the sharpshooter’s division is the paragon of this pride. These deadly snipers have helped the empire achieve many great victories by killing the most important members of an an enemy army with great accuracy. Motorised Infantry The Motorised Cavalry of Erdannia are a regiment who specialise in combat atop motorcycles and motorcars. They are fast shock troops, who utilise hit-and-run tactics and can outpace almost any enemies. Mechanised Infantry The Mechanised Infantry of Erdannia are soldiers within large mechanical exosuits, which are utilised to carry heavy weaponry across difficult terrain. Stomping across the battlefield, they are hulking brutes of metal, bearing heavy weaponry and thick armour protecting the pilot inside. They move slowly and are expensive, but can turn the tide of battle. Imperial Sky Navy The Erdannians have the most powerful airborne military in the world, with large numbers of skyships, each equipped with powerful weaponry. The Imperial Sky Navy often fight the Calamaran skyships above the Shattered Sea, but are also used for quickly transporting troops across dangerous terrain or overseas, and escorting important trade ships. The Free Company The Free Company are elite mercenary soldiers well equipped with illegal weaponry and tech. They have low numbers, but make up for it with sheer efficiency. In terms of warfare, they are occasionally brought in to quickly respond to a threat when the military would be too slow, or when a small elite squad is required. Also they are often used as a private military for aristocrats or businesses. However, their biggest purpose is less legal. Squabbling aristocrats or businessmen may hire them for sabotage or piracy against each other, the Ministry may hire them to keep things quiet when criminal allegiances are revealed, or to protect a criminal asset. Varawyn Imperial Engineers In addition to bringing along advanced and experimental weaponry, the Imperial Engineers are excellent at fixing broken machinery in the midst of a battle and can prove invaluable. Every regiment will have at least one team of mechanics to keep things like motorbikes, tanks, and mechanised infantry running. The engineers are not to be underestimated in combat either, as they often have powerful augments and weaponry. The Clockwork Regiment By law, Clockwork Golems are not allowed to be a part of the Erdannian Imperial Military. However, with the abundance of golems designed for combat, the Varawyn Imperial Engineers devised a smaller regiment of the military to be made up of exclusively clockwork golems. Though their numbers are small, these golems are equipped with the best technology that Varawyn has to offer The Royal Guard The Royal Guard of Erradan are the most highly trained elite soldiers of the Empire of Erdannia. Each one is painstakingly trained to defend the Crown and the Ministry, and only the best make it through. The Royal Guard’s forces are small, but diligent and disciplined, and given the greatest weaponry and armour that Erradan can provide. The Royal Guard are rarely deployed as a fighting force. Only when Erradan itself is attacked, or when terrorism strikes the city. But they are kept in reserve as the greatest guards, to ensure the absolute safety of the Governing powers of Erradan. The Steiner Institute Battlefield Medics The Steiner Institute aids in Erdannian military efforts by setting up field hospitals and helping the injured after and during a battle, These doctors are trained in combat and take to the battlefield to perform surgery. Battlemages of The Tower When at war with a magic-using enemy, the Erdannian Military will call in mages from the Tower, to counteract the enemy's magic and respond with their own. Battlemages are trained lightly in combat, but mostly rely on fearsome magic. Mages specifically trained for warfare bear the title "Magos Castorex". Battlemages of the Tower Battlefield Parish One of the major sects of the Light is the Battlefield Parish. Priests of this sect see battle as the ultimate contest, where it is possible for anyone to achieve great victory and triumph. They believe that in the chaos of battle, those who are faithful to the light will emerge victorious. These priests primarily worship the "war gods", Athin, Aldin and Annor. Though this sect is multinational, these priests like to pick sides, and choose which nation they believe to be the most faithful and deserving of the blessing of the light. Battle Priests charge in battle fuelled by zealotry. They aid their chosen side with divine magic, The prominent religion in the Erdannian Empire is worship of Athin, god of law and order. These priests see the Erdannian Empire as the pinnacle of civilisation, and will zealously fight for it. Battle Priests aid Erdannian soldiers with divine magic, healing their allies and smiting their enemies. Ranks Technically the highest rank in the Erdannian Miliary is the King (Currently Cyrus II). Imperial Military The Lord-General of the Erdannian Military - Leads all infantry divisions. Currently Prince Warwick Dragoncrest Captain-General - Leads multiple infantry Divisions General - Leads an infantry Division Brigadier - Leads an infantry Brigade Captain - Leads an infantry Battalion Lieutenant - Leads an infantry Platoon Sergeant - Leads an infantry Squadron Infantryman - Standard soldiers. Imperial Sky Navy The Lord-Admiral of the Sky Navy - Leads the fleet. Currently Prince Sullivan Dragoncrest. Sky Admiral - Commands large groups of Skyships Vice-Admiral - Commands small groups of Skyships Commodore - Commands multiple Air Galleys, or an Air Frigate Captain - Commands an Air Galley Lieutenant - Second-in-command on a Skyship Ensign - Leads groups of Crewmen Crewman - Crew of a Skyship The Free Company Lord-General of the Free Company - currently Frederick Falcon. Captain - Leads a Free Company Troop Lieutenant - Second-in-command of a Free Company Troop Elite - a highly trained combatant who doesn't lead soldiers, but has authority. Sergeant - Leads a Squadron of Soldiers Soldiers - Standard Soldiers Varawyn Imperial Engineers The Lord-Engineer of Varawyn - Leads all Imperial Engineer Battalions, currently Orson Valentine. Engineer-General - Leads a Brigade Engineer-Captain - Leads a Battalion Engineer-Lieutenant/Tank-Lieutenant/Artillery-Lieutenant - Leads a platoon of Engineers/Tanks/Artillery Artillery-Sergeant/Tank-Sergeant - In command of a single tank or artillery piece. Engineer-Sergeant - In command of a squadron of engineers Engineer - Standard engineers. Battlefield Parish Bishop - Leads all members of the Battlefield Parish on one side. The Bishop for Erdannia is currently Valour Zenith. Deacon - A true herald of the light, in heart and soul. Leads all lesser battle priests, and advises generals. Chaplain - Leads all lesser battle priests, bears great light power. Reverend - A military leader blessed by the light, leads Vicars and Parishioners. Vicar - Leads a squadron of Parishioners, not yet blessed by the light, but bears their divine word. Parishioner - An acolyte of the light, a devout soldier vying for the attention of the gods. Uniform Imperial Military The Erdannian military uniform is purple and white, usually consisting of a stiff purple jacket, black trousers, and a tall black helmet, or a cap for officers. Military officers with the rank of Lieutenant or higher may wear light Lockemetal armour. Rank is signified by the white bands an officer wears on their upper sleeve. Imperial Sky Navy Soldiers of the Sky Navy wear a similar uniform to those of the Imperial Military, but of a darker purple colour and without the tall helmets. Free Company The Free company wear a uniform of Black and Gold, which typically consists of a black shirt and trousers, under a long black trench coat with golden embellishment. Most Free Company soldiers will wear light Lockemetal under their coats. Varawyn Imperial Engineers The Varawyn Imperial Engineers wear a uniform of green and gold, which often includes a hood and a gas mask. Engineer officers will wear light Lockemetal armour. Clockwork Regiment The Clockwork Regiment wear a uniform similar to that of the main military, but in green and gold, to emulate Varawyn's colours. The Royal Guard They tend to wear a purple and gold uniform, including a golden Heavy Lockemetal breastplate and helmet. Recruitment Most Erdannian soldiers are recruited from the standard citizens of the Erdannian Empire, between the ages of 18 and 30. During times where troops are desperately needed, they are conscripted into the military. The House of War is in charge of training troops. Soldiers who come from richer families are usually given slightly more training, and often elevated into officer positions earlier than others would be. The War Council The War Council of Erdannia is formed from the greatest and highest-ranking generals of the Erdannian Empire. The War Council is formed of the High Minister of the House of War, the Lord-General, the Lord-Admiral, the Lord-Engineer, a representative from the Tower and the Battlefield Parish, and a number of other distinguished generals. Currently, the War Council Consists of: High Minister Terence Mackendish (Deceased) Lord-General Warwick Dragoncrest Lord-Admiral Sullivan Dragoncrest Lord-Engineer Orson Valentine Mortex Dominus Morgan Graver Bishop Valour Zenith Captain-General Eliphas Grimm